Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Trivia
Trivia * If you look at the cars most of them have license plates that say Infinity Ward on them. * The mission's title refers to the evacuations that are taking place, and large numbers of U.S. Pave Lows and Blackhawks fly over, possibly carrying civilians. * Exodus is an important book of the Bible where Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt. In common usage, an exodus refers to any similar mass evacuation of people. *Arcadia was utopia in Greek mythology which may be an joke at the fact that is a war zone instead of a safe haven* There are seemingly endless waves of friendly choppers above you. * If the player directs Honey Badger at their teammates and Honey Badger shoots at them, the player will not get a friendly fire warning. * This level seems similar to the Call of Duty 4 level War Pig. Both involve fighting the whole level, and in both you escort an American Vehicle across streets, fighting close quarters with men inside buildings. Small Houses * Every weapon except the M4 and SCAR has the laser beam for the laser designator come directly out of its barrel. *Sometimes, the laser from certain pistols will come out of barrel while firing, then quickly disappear. *Most weapons that Ramirez picks up, even enemy weapons, will have a laser designator. *RPGs have the laser designator coming out of thin air under the barrel. *When you first spawn in the level, there is Honey Badger up front engaging Russian forces. If you look around the environment where you spawned, you cannot find any forced entry points for the Rangers to enter the area. (Behind where the player spawns is a proper road block with no forced entry, it is unknown how Honey Badger and the Rangers got in.) * This road block is meant to prevent you from wandering too far off your destination. * Honey Badger always emits thick black exhaust smoke. It is not an indicator of damage. * A civilian car can be seen driving through the fight at the beginning of the level. The car speeds down the street, losing the luggage it had stacked on top of it, and collides with the barricade at the intersection and explodes. The man driving the car is the only living civilian you see in the level. You can also be run over and killed by the car. The car can also be destroyed by you and you wont get a penalty for killing the civilian in the car. This civilian is the only American civilian to be seen in the game besides Raptor. However, if you look after the car has exploded, there is no sign of the driver. *The spawn point for the Rangers is at the beginning of the level; there is a large wall to the left where an endless amount of Rangers will climb over and tumble into a bush. *On RAREST Occasions a Friendly Ranger when killed, will drop an Akimbo M9. To do this a Friendly Ranger must die when Pulling out a pistol. Security Checkpoint *The sentry gun in front of the checkpoint can be flanked and picked up (this is accomplished easiest by moving up the right flank) but the gun will still work for the enemy and not for the Rangers. The gun can then be placed behind friendlies and will kill them. There is an ammo crate to the right. Use it. Arcadia * Arcadia is the name of a real city. In fact, there are four Arcadias in the United States. One is an unincorporated community in Spotsylvania County, Virginia, another in California, a third in Spartanburg County, South Carolina, and the fourth is a small town just north of Indianapolis, Indiana. *When walking on the gates of Arcadia, if you get past Cpl. Dunn, he will say, "Ramirez, cover me dammit!" *If the player shoots the water fountain below the Arcadia sign, it shows bullet markings. *If the player looks at the C-130 ( which the player can tell it is one since a ranger says " Man, that's an C-130" and another ranger replies " That's why they don't fly during the day, soldier.") while it crashes, the player can see parachutes deploying from it, so at least some of the crew managed to get out in time. the player does not come across any of these survivors. *It is possible to get on Honey Badger, when the player gets to the tunnel, get right next to Honey Badger and when you hit the side of the tunnel, it will push the player on Honey Badger. *Behind the last house you move through before destroying the anti-aircraft emplacements there is a small pool that the player can swim in, but the player can't dive under the water. *Sometimes if the player throws a grenade at the swimming pool, it will cause a regular fiery explosion instead of water droplets. *If the player first shoots the Russian soldier controlling the anti-aircraft gun, and the gun is swinging to shoot down the helicopters in the sky, the Russian soldier will jerk and die. However, the anti-aircraft gun will abruptly jerk to a certain position regardless of where it was aiming in the sky. * The artillery appears to come from an AC-130, but this is very unlikely because of the strong enemy air defenses. More likely, laser-guided 155mm artillery shells were used. * The only BMP-2 the Russians use is in this level, is guarding the second AA site. * Honey Badger inexplicably disappears while the AA sites are being cleared. *At the golf course, on the other side of the creek there is a single enemy and what seems to be three dead bodies. *If the player fires an RPG after passing the bridge, it will chase a helicopter. *The player can see that Black Hawk that went over to the C-130 crash site gets taken down. The HVI * Near the end of the level before crossing the last bridge there is an indestructible black car to the left next to a white van. * When crossing the covered bridge towards the end of the level, there appears to be a glitch where Sergeant Foley will not move and will just look down at a red car that resembles a Toyota Prius a long distance behind. Shooting him will incur a friendly-fire penalty, and the only way to get him to move is to throw a flash grenade nearby, but without hitting him, which will cause him to respond to the environment. *The crashed plane near the end of the level is identical in design to the crashed plane in the multiplayer map "Afghan". This may be the C-130 that crashed earlier in the level. * It is possible to get stuck in front of the signpost that says "4677" at the end of the level. The only way to escape is restarting from a checkpoint or commit suicide. * In the last house where you find the HVI, there is a Russian soldier sticking his head in the refrigerator strangely looking for food on the first floor; another reference to the movie Red Dawn. Sometimes this soldier takes food and drink out despite wearing a gas mask. * Even if you stand in front of the Russian near the fridge he will still die from a bullet. *Ramirez's team is joined by another group of Rangers who secure the house probably the C-130's survivors. * The dead Russian near the panic room has the same tattoos as Makarov's team in "No Russian", and is highly suspected to be Viktor. This may hint that either some of the Russian troops in the invading army were members of the Ultranationalist Party, or that before the invasion the Ultranationalist puppet Russian government recruited and trained convicts and gangsters from Russian prisons, if so this could be a minor reference to The Dirty Dozen. The only reason for a Russian to have such tattoos is to "write" their criminal past on their body. It is also possible Makarov sent some of his men to assassinate the HVI in the panic room. The HVI could also be the middle man connecting Makarov's group with General Shepherd and Viktor was going to meet/silence him. Shepherd may have been wanting him dead as well, so the end justified the means. The man may also have shot himself after killing Viktor because he knew he was partly responsible for the Russian invasion. * The challenge and answer for the HVI are references to previous missions. Challenge Icepick ("Cliffhanger") and answer Phoenix ("S.S.D.D." The base in Afghanistan). *Based on the footprints of blood coming from the 'panic' room, the Russian soldier may have killed the HVI and walked downstairs to get something to eat. * It is never revealed who the HVI is, or what was in the briefcase. * It is also unclear how all of the men died, or what they were doing prior to death. * There is a Call of Duty 4-style Desert Eagle (silver/chrome steel, not two-tone, with no under-barrel attachment) lying next to the dead HVI's hand, although it cannot be picked up. * If you decide kill the Russian near the refrigerator, go look in the fridge, there will be a pack of chips laying in it, however it may have been there to keep it fresh. * After grabbing what's left of the suitcase at the end of the mission, you can go back to the garage and start to shoot at the car. Once it blows up, you will not die, since it's the end of the level. Infinity Ward References * In front of some of the houses there are signposts for IW Realty. * There is a teddy bear in the fountain on this mission. It's smiling and has a star on its chest. * There is another teddy bear in the panic room, lying down on a chair. * If you shoot the white pieces of the chess set in the panic room, they will turn black. However, they will turn white again after a while, supposedly because they only turned black due to the soot. * If you look closely at the inside of the briefcase, you can see two pamphlets about Modern Warfare 2. One will say on the cover "MW2 Weapons" while the other says "MW2 Never Die". Also, on one of the pockets it says "IW" on it. * There is sometimes a ranger with the name Kriegler. * Looking closely at a license plate on a vehicle in this level and in "Wolverines", it says Infinity Ward in the place of the state name. Miscellaneous * In the cutscene at the beginning of the mission, Shepherd mentions that he requisitioned a Stryker from the 8th Armored. In the US Army Brigade Combat Team restructuring, Strykers are exclusively used by Stryker BCTs. * The cut scene features photos of places and buildings that have been attacked by the Russians, including the Pentagon; this makes it the second time the Pentagon has been attacked, the first time being on 9/11, when hijackers crashed AA Flight 77 into its southwest side. *The real Eighth Armored Division was deactivated shortly after World War Two. * Cpl. Dunn implies that after the events of Call of Duty 4, there was a Second Cold War. *There is a level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS with the same name. *If you read the GPS coordinates, they are: 38°51'033"N,94°47'941". Because seconds(") are only from 0-60, if you remove the 9 at the beginning, you get the coordinates 38°51'033"N,94°47'041". They point to a location in Olathe, KS, around 500m NE of Garmin Headquarters, makers of GPS equipment. * Copies of The Jungle Book, Frankenstein, and Grimm's Fairytales can be found in certain houses. *The civilian in the car will disappear when the car hits the barrier or the player blows up the car. *If the player looks closely at Cpl. Dunn's "camera", it is actually just a GPS. *If you look at when RPG's hit the Honey Badger or if you grab an RPG for yourself and fire it at Honey Badger it will not hit the Stryker and will explode to form a ring, but when you fire at it, the bullets hit it, and if you get a weapon with underslung grenade launcher on it that also hits the Stryker. This is because the Stryker deploys an anti-missile system. *Honey Badger can never be destroyed, no matter how many rockets hit it. *On veteran difficulty, it is possible that Honey Badger will not follow you past the check point that you cleared of enemies, causing you to clear the area of enemies. *Inside the panic room where the HVI is located,you can see a chessboard,the "black" king is in checkmate by the "white" rook, horse, and king. *Although this may be a coincidence Honey Badger (Stryker) may be a reference to Operation Honey Badger a operation that was put together to free the American Embassy workers in Tehran after the first disastrous attempt but was never done because the embassy workers were released before the operation was begun. *It's impossible to pierce the trampoline with bullets. It's a pure black circle with no interaction to bullets. It's also impossible to get on top of it, if it were possible you would slide through it anyway since it's not "solid" *In the panic room there is an imitation of the Crunch chocolate bar called KRUST. *It is possible to complete the part before you need to call in an artillery strike without firing a single shot from your gun. Just laze targets using the Stryker. *If you shoot a car and it catches on fire, it will NOT blow up when the Honey Badger is near it. Also, if you, the Honey Badger, or anything else causes a car to catch on fire, besides an RPG or a grenade launcher, it will take unusually long for the car to explode. *The line "Solid copy. Engaging infantry", in Polish version, is translated "Zrozumiałem. Atakuję pojazd", which means "Roger. Engaging vehicle". *By the crashed C-130 there are passenger airliner seats with a TV, food tray, and phone. *If you pick up an RPG and fire it in any direction (so long as Honey Badger is still with you, meaning before you leave the house right before calling in artillery on the enemy AA positions), the RPG rocket will always curve towards the Stryker, almost as if they are automatically locking on to it. The Stryker still deploys the anti-missile system as normal, and you will not get a friendly fire message. You can be killed by the rocket exploding due to countermeasures if you are close enough to the blast. If the blast kills a fellow Ranger, you will get the friendly fire message. Category:Trivia